Felix and the Cursed Pie
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: A new fairytale adventure game called Mirror Mirror comes into the arcade. But when Calhoun finds out that its evil queen has gone Turbo and covets her husband's heart through the food he loves most, it's up to Calhoun to save her Fix-It and put an end to the witch's plans. Hero's Cuties with a Snow White twist! Feel free to read and review, and please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Hope you all had a happy New Year! It's my first WIR fic with a fairytale plot. Probably be a four- or five-shot! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Felix and the Cursed Pie**

**Chapter 1**

"Arcade's closed! All clear!" Yuni called from _Dance Dance Revolution_.

Upon hearing this, everyone stopped their usual acts, and left their games for Game Central Station.

"You heard her, guys! We are free at last!" Rancis said, dismounting his kart along with the other _Sugar Rush _racers.

"So? Who is it tonight, Rancis?" Taffyta asked, arms folded. "Is this girl better than the last one?"

"What? You don't know I'm meeting up with a..."

"You do it every week, Rancis," Candlehead joined in, "And she ends up not interested in the end."

"Rancis is in love again?" Vanellope jumped in the conversation, curious. "I wonder who it is this time?"

"Well..." the peanut butter cup boy blushed, looking down at his feet.

"Well?" Taffyta was trying to force an answer out.

"Leave him alone, you guys," Crumbelina suggested, approaching the group. "If Rancis doesn't want to tell, why should we force it out of him? Hey, it's not like we're not gonna eavesdrop."

"What? Are you guys crazy! I'm not meeting a girl! I haven't even talked to one outside this game all week! I'm...gonna check out that new game that was just plugged in about a week ago, that's all."

"You mean _Mirror Mirror_?" Candlehead inquired. "That game's been so popular! Ours didn't get a lot of players this week because of it."

"Neither did _Hero's Duty _or _Fix-It Felix Jr._" added Vanellope. "Heard it all from Stinkbrain too."

"I heard it was supposed to be beautiful in there, for a one-person shooter, that is."

"Wait, there's no guns..."

"No, the player uses a sword to kill monsters." Candlehead explained. "You play alongside a princess and seven short guys in order to win back the princess's kingdom from an evil queen."

"Whoa, it _does_ top _Hero's Duty_," said Vanellope. "I might check it out too. But I'm gonna meet up with Ralph and the others first. They might want to see what it's like too."

"I'm off to check it out," said Rancis, scurrying off after the president/princess.

"I'm starting to wonder about Rancis, Candlehead," Taffyta whispered when he was out of earshot.

"Why?"

"After you mentioned the part about the princess."

"You don't think..."

"Let's follow him, Candlehead."

...

"Nice work today, huh, Ralph?" Felix and his nemesis/friend had just left _Fix-It Felix Jr._ to meet up with Calhoun and Vanellope (which was the usual). "Even though we didn't get a lot of players this week because of that new game over there.

Ralph turned to see the new _Mirror Mirror_ port right next to _Tapper_, where a young, dark-haired woman was coming out of it along with seven diminutive men. A sword hung on a belt around her waist. _Whoa._ The wrecker was lost in the woman's beauty. _So beautiful. But I don't want to get on her bad side with that sword._

"She's beautiful, isn't she, Ralph?" Felix was also turned on by the woman's beauty, especially when she looked their way, smiling, which made the handyman's cheeks light up. "I'm having honeyglows just looking at her."

"You're married, Felix," The "villain" reminded.

"He's right, you know? And you might want to remember who you're married to."

Both men turned to regard Sergeant Calhoun, who had been standing behind them. She was glaring down her husband, who seemed to cower slightly.

"Tammy, I wasn't staring at her. Well, I was looking at her. She was pretty, but not a dynamite gal like you, honey."

"I'll hold you to that," the commando leaned down to kiss Felix. "Hmmm. _Mirror Mirror_, huh? No wonder we haven't had a player this week. First-person action too? Looks like we have some competition. A princess and seven midgets, huh? What's next? An evil queen?"

Then the three of them saw a blonde young woman exiting the port, seemingly either prowling or just following the princess. She regarded the three, glaring pointedly at Felix, who gulped as he was staring into those green eyes. _No honeyglows from that one_, he realized as he watched the group head over to _Burger Time_, where a small, peanut butter cup boy was waiting.

"Hey, that's one of the little runts from _Sugar Rush_," Calhoun pointed out.

"Hi there, miss," the boy greeted, bowing. "How are you on this lovely evening in Game Central Station?"

"Get lost, shrimp," the princess blew him off, entering the burger game.

"Take a hike." One of the men added as he and his friends followed suit.

But the evil queen didn't enter. Instead, she stared at the little boy, shaking her head.

"How pathetic," she said as she walked off, heading the other way to _Tapper_, but not before taking one last look at Felix, who felt a chill.

"Guys, is it just me, or is she...staring at me?" The handyman asked, shaking.

"It's just you, Felix," Ralph assured him.

"Yeah. If it wasn't, that witch would've been dead by now." Calhoun sent back a glare of her own at the queen, who was starting to enter _Tapper_. _She's not getting her hands on _my _husband!_

"Hey guys!"

Everyone drew their attention from the queen, noticing Vanellope coming out of _Sugar Rush_, running up to her friends.

"Hey, Vanellope!" Ralph grabbed the president up in a hug.

"Just wanted to see the new _Mirror Mirror_ game, but I think Rancis probably beat me to it."

"Vanellope..." the peanut butter cup boy ran up to the group, tears starting to flow. "That princess...she's so..."

"She's a real...stiff, isn't she?" Ralph prompted. "I wouldn't get on _her_ bad side."

"But I wasn't on her bad side."

"I know, Rancis," Vanellope pulled her fellow racer into a hug. "Maybe she's not your type."

"But I can't take my eyes off her, Vanellope! She's so beautiful! I really want to see her again. And talk to her."

"But _she _doesn't want to talk to _you_, Rancis."

"Taffyta? Candlehead?" The peanut butter cup racer noticed his two closest friends coming up to the group. "Were you guys...?"

"Yeah, we were," Taffyta answered, "So we were right. It _was_ another girl."

"But who would've thought it was the princess from the new game?" Candlehead added. "And whoa, did she blow you off! And that evil queen...scary!"

"Especially how she was staring at Fix-It," Calhoun added.

"What does she want with _him_?" Rancis wondered. "Does she like your husband or something?"

The sergeant was taken aback by the sudden comment. No way was she going to answer that one, nor was she going to let some witch get close to her husband. But she was worried that Rancis could be right.

"Shall we go to _Burger Time_, Candlehead? Taffyta?" Rancis asked his two friends. "What about you, Vanellope?"

"He just doesn't give up, doesn't he?" Vanellope shook her head.

"Don't worry, President," Taffyta assured her, "The princess and her seven men knocking Rancis out should be fun to watch. I say we go."

"Come on, you two," said Candlehead. "Maybe the princess was just so hungry she didn't have time for him right now."

"Get a clue, Candlehead. She's not interested in him."

"I guess we'll go too," Felix said, "I'm a little hungry myself anyway."

"I thought we were going to _Tapper_, Felix," Ralph reminded.

"Hey, I haven't been to _Burger Time_ in a while, and I'm definitely in the mood for a burger right now."

"Someone's scared of the evil queen," Vanellope teased.

"I am not!" Felix countered. "It's just that...me and seven men might have something in common, that's all."

"You're scared of the queen, Fix-It. Admit it." Taffyta smirked.

"N-no, I..."

"It's okay, Felix," Ralph patted his best friend on the shoulder. "I'm a little bit uneasy myself about going into _Tapper_ right now. I don't think I want to be anywhere near that queen if I can help it."

"What's wrong with you two?" Calhoun rolled her eyes at this. "We've faced an insane virus that almost destroyed the arcade, yet you're scared of some witch who looks like she's out of a fairy tale?"

"Tell me someone who _was_ scared of Turbo, Tammy," said Felix.

"But this queen is nowhere near as dangerous as that asshole. We can take her if she tries anything. Hell, _I'm_ here. And yet you and Wreck-It are just avoiding _Tapper_ like little Togepi?"

"Hey, if you want to go to _Tapper_ by yourself, dear, that's fine. Meet us there, okay? And tell me what the queen's like later, okay?"

"Fine, go on. You guys go on ahead to _Burger Time_ and enjoy. I'll be enjoying myself at _Tapper_." When they parted ways, Calhoun added silently to herself, _And warning a potentially-insane witch to back away from my husband!_

...

"Interesting..." the evil queen Reilly purred. She was in _Tapper_ and had been watching the scene at Game Central Station play out through her whisky. Her eyes had been on the blue-clad handyman the entire time with hunger. He was a handsome one, yes. And the most important thing about him that turned her on the most was his name.

"Felix..." she hissed the hero's name with desire. "Happy, lucky, fortunate. All of which I lack during arcade hours. Makes me want his beating heart even more. It shines even brighter than that wretch Snow White, whom I always have to deal with on a daily basis in our rounds of _Mirror Mirror_. This will be a nice change of pace. Yes, a very nice one indeed." Reilly laughed faintly. "But one obstacle stands in my way." She watched the woman named Calhoun enter _Tapper. _"And she's on her way here. This is going to be interesting indeed." She took a swig of her whisky, looking forward to the commando's arrival.

**I meant to upload this fic last week, but I've been so busy with Christmas and everything and couldn't find the time. And I was with my sisters! I thank "Snow White and the Huntsman" for the idea of the heart-stealing plot. Hope everyone enjoyed it and the next chapter's coming soon! In the meantime, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Felix and the Cursed Pie**

**Chapter 2**

When Calhoun entered _Tapper_, she spotted the evil queen right away at the bar area, enjoying a bottle of whisky.

"This'll be easy, I'm sure," the commando said to herself but then could have sworn she noticed the queen slightly glancing her way as she started to approach. "But I have to act natural, like I'm just just here for a drink." Loosening herself up a little, Calhoun strided over to the bar, taking a seat next to the queen, who regarded her with a smile.

"And what brings someone as fair as you here?" the queen greeted.

"Just getting a drink, what else?" Calhoun answered, trying to keep the venom out of her tone. "So you're the new game, huh? First-person action, I've heard. Like mine."

But the queen only snorted at that comment. "You naive child, _Hero's Duty_ measuring up to _Mirror Mirror_? Hardly, even though it's Snow White who leads the player through the forest and my creatures to try to get to me. And speaking of players, look how many have come to play ours and tell me _Hero's Duty _ can compete."

Calhoun was trying to keep her calm from the slight insults about her game. _She _does_ have a point, though, despite the first-person play being the same in both games.__ But I didn't come here for idle chatter about our games._ _I need to focus on steering this witch away from Fix-It._ "Okay, so yours has gotten popular this week, big deal, but my game still attracts kids who still love the futuristic world over the cutesy fantasy world. Trust me, Cy-Bug extermination can beat ogre and troll slaying with a princess and seven midgets anyday."

"You don't know anything, do you, child? Unlike those wretched bugs in your game, _Mirror Mirror's_ creatures know when a round ends. They do not run rampant outside." The queen chuckled. "But I respect you, child, all bragging aside. What's your name, anyway?"

_If she calls me that one more time..._ Calhoun thought, fighting the urge to pull out her pistol and end the queen quickly, which, of course, would save Felix ahead of time, but would also create a scene in the bar. So she had to forego the idea. Instead, she stiffly answered, "Sergeant Calhoun."

"Hmmm, Calhoun..." the queen repeated the name like it was an object. "Usually a last name, but a good first name nonetheless. From the narrow wood. You're from the narrow wood, are you not?"

"No," the commando shook her head. _Is this witch for real?__ She's crazy._ "And that _is _my last name. I go by that name a lot, so you'll never get my first name."

"Very well. And I won't ask either. Besides, I doubt your name is the one I'm looking for. I am pretty certain Calhoun does not rank up to a name like Snow White or...Felix." The queen locked eyes with Calhoun, amusement in her green eyes. "However, you might know someone named Felix, if a person with such a name exists. Do you know someone with a name as...desirable and coveted as Felix? Pray tell, dear Calhoun. I'd love to know."

_She _is_ after my husband,_ Calhoun realized as she scowled into the emerald eyes of the queen, at the same time fighting the urge to land a punch on her right now. _And no way an I answering yes to that question._ "No, there isn't anyone named Felix. Not anyone I know."

"Is that so?" The queen smiled darkly.

"Why are you obsessed with Felix? What's so special about that name?"

"Do you really want to know, dear Calhoun?"

_I don't think I do now._ "I'm just curious, despite not knowing anyone named Felix. I know a Ralph, and I know a Vanellope. Hell, I even know a Turbo." _Why am I putting that asshole into this?_ "But I haven't heard of a Felix." But when Calhoun looked up at the queen's expression again, the latter didn't seem to buy it.

"Funny. You said you knew a Ralph. And I've heard everything about a guy named Ralph. The one who saved the arcade alongside his three friends. And _you_, my Calhoun, were one of the three. The other two?" The queen chuckled, taking a swig of her whisky and enjoying this conversation. "A brat from the disgusting racing game _Sugar Rush_ along with a man with a nametag that fits what I'm looking for. Not to mention I've seen you at the station with him."

_Damn!_ "So what are you saying, then? That I know the man I was with? Unless you're talking about Ralph."

"_You_ know you know the man I'm talking about. He can pass for one of those dwarves hanging around Snow. And his nametag fits my standards as well."

"You mean the short stack from... a game he and Wreck-It Ralph share? That game?" Calhoun was making one last attempt to tip the queen off. "Just because he had a nametag that read 'Felix' doesn't mean his name _is_ Felix. His name was probably..."

"Felix." the queen cut her off. "Do not try to cover it up any longer, child. Or try to hide the fact that you and him...could be together. I've seen the cabinet of _Fix-It Felix Jr._, and I'm pretty certain the oafish bastard's name isn't Felix. Actually, you already said _his_ name was Wreck-It Ralph, the last part of which isn't a name that measures up to a name such as Felix. I am already wise and powerful."

_So much for trying to tip her off._ Calhoun thought. "What do you want with this guy who's possibly named Felix? I mean, a handyman's name being something like that? Please."

"As I've told you before, Calhoun," the queen hissed, slight venom in her voice. "You are hardly fooling anyone, which is why I don't need the bastard you call Ralph, whose name means wise and strong. The fool's anything but wise, but he's quite powerful. I need coveted fortune and luck. Which is why..." She laughed. "I want what shines inside of your Fix-It Felix. It shines even brighter than Snow White's."

"What shines inside of my husband?" Then Calhoun covered her mouth quickly, but realized it was too late to take the last word back. _Damn it!_

"So you and Fix-It Felix _are _ together...and married too? My, my, this'll be fun indeed. And as for your question, Calhoun from the narrow wood..." The queen pulled the commando to her, lips to her ear. "I want his beating heart," she whispered.

Calhoun shoved the witch away, glaring at her.

"Quite the tough one, aren't you? Just like that wretch Snow White who I deal with on a daily basis. Well, what did I expect from dealing with someone who's been programmed with a horrible backstory. Trust me, I am hardly kidding when I say these things go around like wildfire here. Snow White's met the same fate as well, which is why she blew off that brat from earlier. Both of you have lost something dear to you in your past. But the only difference is that you have found love a second time, within your Felix. However, how will you feel when it'll be lost again? When I snatch it up from you? You'll wish you never loved again after I have your husband's heart."

"Leave Brad out of this!" Calhoun growled. "And stay away from my husband!"

"Or else what? You'll shoot me like those poor Cy-Bugs? I'd love to experience that, my dear."

The commando was getting agitated. She'd already lost one man, and she wasn't losing another. Calhoun knew the queen had gotten to her and acquired all the information she needed to go after Felix. But she had to get to her husband first and warn him and the others, especially Snow White and those seven...dwarves at _Burger Time._ They, of all people, needed to know that their villain was going Turbo. She didn't have to look into those amused eyes to know that the queen had won..for now. Calhoun watched as she jumped out of her seat, serenely heading back to the train to Game Central Station, but not before looking back at the commando.

"I know we're going to meet again, dear Calhoun. Seeing as you're going to start coming after me, maybe with Wreck-It Ralph and that brat. And while I can't ask you not to try, I can make this suggestion: You won't be regenerating if you do so attempt to challenge me. Still, I know you'll be a problem, and I am looking forward to the next time we meet. Oh, and my name's Reilly, by the way. Just so you know. Remember it so you can take it to your grave." The queen flashed her a smirk, then exited the bar.

_That damn witch! If she thinks she can... She'd better be glad I didn't kill her just then! Reilly isn't laying a hand on Fix-It's heart, screw how she's going to do it!_

...

"There they are!" When the group (minus Calhoun) entered _Burger Time_, Rancis pointed out to the group sitting at a semi-circle booth in the corner, where the princess and the seven men were sitting enjoying the meaty namesakes with fries. "I'm not gonna mess up this time."

"Rancis..." Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Vanellope," Taffyta smirked, "This should be fun to watch."

"Yeah," agreed Candlehead, "Let's just sit down, get some burgers, and watch the show. I'm getting hungry for something other than candy for once."

But just as they were headed for a seat, one of the seven men noticed them.

"Hey, who are those guys?" he wondered, then his eyes fell on Rancis. He groaned in annoyance. "Not that kid again. I thought we got rid of him."

"Rinty, relax," his brother patted him on the shoulder. "He and his friends are just here to have burgers, okay? Hey, Wreck-It Ralph's here too. We love _that_ guy, at least. Right, Snow?"

The princess, however, was staring at the giant called Ralph. She was lost in the muscular features of the "villain." _So...handsome. _

"Snow?" Rinty's voice was heard, which snapped her out of her daydream.

"Oh, sorry, Rinty," Snow said as she returned to her burger, but her eyes never left Ralph as he and his friends were approaching. Rancis was the first to run up to her.

"My pretty princess," he greeted. "Hi, there. I know we never got a chance to talk earlier..."

"Because I'm not interested in a kid," Snow cut him off, "Especially not one from _Sugar Rush_. And are these your friends here?" The princess glanced at Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and the other _Sugar Rush_ racers. She blushed again at the sight of Ralph. _Those muscles. No wonder they call him Wreck-It Ralph._

"Yep, these are my friends," replied Rancis, grinning. "And we can be friends too, if you'd..."

"My name's Taffyta Muttonfudge, Your Majesty," Taffyta introduced, "And this is Candlehead." She motioned to her birthday cake friend. "And Romeo over here is Rancis." She nodded to him, whose pride was bruised by the intervention.

"I'm their president of _Sugar Rush,_ Vanellope," Vanellope bowed to Snow.

"And I'm Fix-It Felix Jr., my lady," Felix followed suit.

"That's not necessary, actually," said Snow with a chuckle, then glanced up at Ralph. "And you...I already know who you are. You're Wreck-It Ralph, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah. That's me," Ralph said, a little uneasy as Snow moved closer. "H-Hey..."

"You're a tough one, aren't you?"

"Um, yeah. From wrecking buildings and a crazy virus."

"You mean that Turbo chump we've been hearing so much about?" one of the seven men inquired.

"I heard your game got a lot of players," Vanellope interjected, steering away from the Turbo topic. "Pretty popular, huh?"

"You said it, kid," said another of the men. "Snow had been busy nonstop trying to lead the players to the queen's castle. It's a tiring job. And she doesn't mess around when it comes to it. When she says to stay with the program, she means it."

"Just like a certain dynamite gal I've married," added Felix. "Just like _Hero's Duty_."

"And we blame it on the fact that Snow's been programmed with a tragic past," Rinty started to explain, but then earned a glare from Snow. "But she'd rather not talk about it. Nor does she want us to."

"Must've been pretty tragic. You know, my wife Tammy's been programmed with a past like that too."

"And I don't want that going around either, Fix-It."

"Honey?" Felix noticed Calhoun behind him. She'd just entered the burger game, with a serious look on her face. She then noticed the seven men and Snow.

"You must be the seven dwarves and...Snow White?" the commando guessed.

"Who wants to know?" Rinty asked, then regarded Felix. "That's your wife?"

"Yep," Felix nodded, then regarded Calhoun. "You left _Tapper_ pretty soon. Did the queen frighten you too, dear?"

"The queen?" one of the men repeated, "What did she do to you, lassie?"

"She didn't do anything to me. She's going to do something to my husband if I don't find her, though." Calhoun glanced at Felix with worry.

The entire group fell silent, knowing that this was anything but good news.

"What is she up to?" Vanellope asked, "And with Hammer Time?"

"She's up to no good obviously, lass," said another dwarf named Alan. Then he turned to Calhoun, having to crane his head upward to do so. "Cyber-lass, what did the queen say she was gonna do to your Felix?"

"_I_ know what," Snow interjected. "She goes after it (and the player's) every time in our game, but I never thought she'd go for someone outside _Mirror Mirror_."

"So the queen's gone Turbo," said Ralph. "But why is she going after Felix?"

"Yeah, Tammy. Why _is_ she going after me? Maybe this could explain why she's been staring at me."

"She's after your heart, Fix-It," Calhoun answered Calhoun.

The entire group fell silent again. Felix's eyes widened, as if not believing it.

"My heart?" he repeated, "The queen's in love with me? Sorry to burst her bubble, but I'm already married, thank you."

"He doesn't get it, does he, Archie?" Rinty glanced to his brother.

"Not at all, unfortunately." The dwarf called Archie shook his head, then regarded Felix. "Reilly's not in love with you. It's that your heart is probably special. And rare. It must be quite powerful. Usually she's after Snow's (sticking to the program) to obtain eternal beauty. But yours...must be shining brighter, than hers. You're not quite the 'fairest in the land' type, Fix-It, but to the queen... you might be. But why?"

"You tell me." Felix was just as confused.

"She kept going on about his name," Calhoun interjected. "Happy, lucky, fortunate. Said she was missing those things. But how is Fix-It's name connected to his heart? The meaning of his name, that is."

"Well, I _am_ happy most of the time," Felix grinned, trying to prove his point. "And lucky when I don't die in another game, namely _Hero's Duty_. Not to mention good things tend to happen to me, like medals and pies every round (but that's part of the game). Maybe bad things always happen to the queen."

"Bad things happen to me sometime, Felix," Ralph said.

"But the queen might have it worse than you, Ralph. Maybe that's why she fails at getting..." Felix turned to Snow. "What's your name again?"

"Snow White," replied the princess.

"...Snow's heart for beauty. This is all a guess, but I'm pretty sure the queen's getting my heart guarantees her getting Snow's in the game and making the players fail every time."

"And doesn't that go against the program?" asked Taffyta.

"Which kinda means going Turbo," Candlehead added.

"And put _Mirror Mirror_ out of order," Rancis chimed in, "That means I'll never see your kingdom, Snow." He looked into the princess's brown eyes with mock sadness.

"We gotta keep Felix safe, then," said Vanellope.

"No, _I_ do," Calhoun countered. "I'll protect my husband. The rest of you will look out for that witch." Then she looked down at her husband, a no-nonsense expression on her face. "We're going to _Fix-It Felix Jr._. That way, you'll be safe and the queen won't even try to kill you without your regenerating."

"But _you_ won't, dear." Felix said.

"I know, but as long as you're safe, I'm happy. I'll protect you to my last breath, Fix-It." The commando pulled the handyman into a kiss, sending him into a case of Calhoun-induced honeyglows.

...

"Calhoun dear, you'll have to be a lot better than that." Reilly was sitting in a booth near the exit, laughing darkly at what she'd been hearing and watching. The evil queen had been in _Burger Time_ a few minutes before Calhoun showed up, watching intently and planning her move on Fix-It Felix, whose heart was shining like a beacon to her eyes. Nobody (not even the _Hero's Duty_ heroine) noticed her, or saw her behind (or reading) the Litwak Times. She took a bite out her burger, while at the same time, wheels were turning in her head. "You should know even little details can be used as weapons. And do not think I can't get around the little regeneration deal in one's own game, especially when I have no intention on _killing_ Felix...yet. Besides, this will not kill him (while it usually does), but it does put him in an unconscious state, even in his own game." Reilly pulled an apple out of her cloak. "This trick never worked on Snow White, but it will definitely work on Fix-It Felix, especially when I know what he likes to eat the most." She turned the apple around in her hand, proud of what she was getting ready to accomplish.

_Even Calhoun wouldn't suspect anything in a simple...pie._

"Never been in here in a long time. Wonder if Felix is here? He's not in _Tapper_."

"And I baked something for him and Ralph, Gene."

Reilly noticed three squat creatures (even shorter than those dwarves) enter the game, all looking for Felix. She noticed one of them carrying a pie. _They must be from _Fix-It Felix Jr._ They seem to know Felix pretty well. _The queen then smirked at this, namely the female holding the dessert. _And that's my way in._ Reilly held up the normal-looking apple again, chuckling darkly, then at the squat character. _Yes, Felix's heart is as good as mine, dear Calhoun._

**Pretty long chapter, huh? The plot is starting to thicken more! Look forward to the next chapter! Also review; Opinions and constructive crit are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Felix and the Cursed Pie**

**Chapter 3**

As the group was headed back to _Fix-It Felix Jr._, Calhoun, Snow, and the dwarves were glancing in all directions for the queen, knowing that she could strike at any moment.

"Why are you all with me?" the sergeant asked. "I can protect my husband, and Reilly's _my_ problem."

"Sweetie," Archie said, "Reilly's an important part of our game and putting it at risk through your husband."

"So she's our problem too," added Snow. "Besides, you can't do this alone, uh...Calhoun, is it?"

Calhoun nodded.

"Right." The princess entered the port, followed by Vanellope and the other _Sugar Rush_ racers.

Ralph was the last one to enter and was stopped by Surge Protector.

"Name?" he asked, the usual drill.

"Alex Kidd," the wrecker replied, annoyed.

"NAME?"

Ralph sighed. "Wreck-It Ralph."

"Anything to declare?"

"_I_ have something to declare."

"What the...?" Ralph turned to see the queen from _Mirror Mirror_ behind him, smiling sweetly and carrying what appeared to be a pie.

"Wreck-It Ralph, are you not? Quite a surprise, running into you here."

"What do you want? And with Felix? While I'm at it, what's with the pie?"

"So many questions, Wreck-It Ralph. Yet you should be glad you are not the one I'm after. And as for this pie, well, it's just a little something for someone in your game. But there's just one problem." Reilly chuckled. "His wife is in there waiting to kill me, along with with Snow White and her band of dwarves. But there _is_ a way around that." The queen's smile turned twisted as she stared up at Ralph, who was confused.

"What's that supposed to...?" The wrecker started to run, but found he couldn't move. "What's going on? Why can't I...?"

"Because you're going to help me deliver this..." Reilly inhaled the sweet cinnamon scent of the pie, holding it up to Ralph. "...delicious treat to your Fix-It friend. And I'll be making sure you do." The queen disintegrated into black smoke, flying into the "villain's" chest.

Ralph's vision started to blur as Reilly's will was starting to take over him. _Gotta hold on a little longer, at least until I..._ Then he blacked out.

...

"What are all these people doing here, Felix?" Gene wondered, surprised to see Snow White, the dwarves, and the _Sugar Rush_ racers all in the penthouse.

"He has a point there, Vanellope," said Taffyta, "We should get back to _Sugar Rush_. You know, just in case the queen starts attacking there next."

"Besides, we don't want to risk getting killed here and not coming back," added Candlehead, "So we'll see you later?"

"But I wanna stay here and protect my princess, guys," Rancis pleaded, flashing a smile at Snow, who was starting to grow annoyed at the boy's constant advances.

"And risk not regenerating, Rancis? Well, I guess it won't be a big loss. Right, Taffyta?"

"Yeah. What player plays as you, anyway?" Taffyta agreed.

"A lot! But I wanna stay here to help! Fix-It's gonna need all the help he can get." Rancis stared down his two friends. "And my princess'll need it too."

Snow scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Is he always like this?"

"Only when he meets a girl, apparently," Felix interjected.

"Hey, where's the big guy?" Alan wondered, coming out of the kitchen with a soda.

"Ralph? He was right behind us, unless he was stopped by the Surge Protector (as usual)."

"Hi, guys!"

"Ralph!" Felix was relieved, then noticed the "villain" carrying a pie. "Pie? Did Mary bake that?"

"Um...yeah. Well, no, actually. I did. Baked it earlier for you, but I was a bit...nervous about giving it to you right then. You know, with all the hype about the new game and all."

"It could be poison, Felix," Gene warned, leaving the penthouse and scowling at Ralph.

"Whoa, Stinkbrain knowing how to bake things?" Vanellope was surprised. "You definitely stepped out of your comfort zone. You know, I'd like to try some of that pie too."

"Sorry, it's for Felix." the wrecker held it out to the handyman. "Here, buddy."

"Gee, thanks, Ralph." Felix took the dessert, eyeing it with delight.

"We're gonna go downstairs and watch for the queen," said Snow, leading her dwarves downstairs. Her eyes were on Ralph as she left.

"We'll call if we see her," added Rinty as he and his brothers followed, then glanced at the three _Sugar Rush_ racers. "You guys coming?"

"I am!" Rancis jumped over to the bearded dwarf's side, excited to actually be alongside his princess.

"Rancis," Taffyta sighed as she and Candlehead started to follow suit, leaving Vanellope, Calhoun, Felix, and Ralph alone. "Oh, and big guy? The fact that you know how to cook is kinda...scary. And not to agree with that stick-in-the-mud, but that pie had better not be poisoned. So..yeah." With that, they left.

"I didn't know you could bake either, Wreck-It," Calhoun said, her eyes on the pie and her husband ready to dig in. _I'm pretty sure Wreck-It didn't have a pie coming in here. Nor can he cook._

"Tell me how it tastes, Hammer Time." Vanellope was growing impatient.

Felix dug in, spooning a piece and popping it into his mouth.

"Well? What do you think? Pretty good?" Ralph was anxious for his friend's compliments.

"This is good, Ralph," Felix said, savoring it, "You sure outd..." He suddenly clutched his chest, his body starting to feel numb and his vision blurring.

"Fix-It!" Calhoun ran to her husband's side, catching him before he collapsed.

"T-Tammy..." He was convulsing and breathing heavily. "What was...in that pie?"

"Sweet little Felix," Ralph chuckled darkly, "You really don't know anything, do you?"

"Wreck-It!" Calhoun growled. "How could you...?"

"Oh, Calhoun dear, you really haven't figured it out yet, have you?" The wrecker's neck jerked involuntarily, then he collapsed, releasing a cloud of dark energy that formed into Reilly, who had that smirk on her face as she stared Calhoun down.

"You!"

"What were you doing in Ralph, you witch?" Vanellope was just as angry that her best friend had been used.

"Last I checked, this was between Calhoun and I," said Reilly, "You can take a nap." Snapping her fingers in Vanellope's face, she sent the president into dreamland. Then Reilly knelt down to the still-convulsing Felix. "This was too easy, don't you think, Calhoun from the narrow wood?"

Calhoun started firing at the queen, anger and the desire to protect her husband burning through her. But the bullets didn't seem to make a scratch on her. Instead, Reilly was a little annoyed and irritated.

"We both know you do not stand a chance against me, child," she said, "But you beg to differ, and that is why I must make sure you know your place!" Reilly thrust her hand forward, sending Calhoun flying out on the balcony.

* * *

"Look at that, Rinty!" Archie pointed up at Calhoun on the balcony. "We gotta help her!"

"The queen must've gotten in!" Alan then glanced at the idle trolley to Game Central Station. "But how did she...?"

"You got me," said the dwarf named Silverman.

"Unless Reilly was in disguise," Snow added. "That or she possessed someone here."

"That reminds me. Didn't Wreck-It bring a pie for Fix-It? Just for Fix-It? Now _that _was suspicious."

"Silver's right," Rinty agreed. "Especially when Wreck-It Ralph doesn't look like the baking type."

"Guys!" one of the other dwarves shouted, "We have a _Hero's Duty_ beauty up there who needs help!"

"Billy's right!" Snow started for the apartment, "Let's go!"

"You heard her, girls!" Rancis turned to Taffyta and Candlehead, following suit. "Come on!"

"If that queen has done something to Vanellope..." Taffyta started.

"Calm down, Taffyta," Candlehead assured her. "Hopefully she hasn't killed her yet."

* * *

"Insolent child!" Reilly hissed, anger in her emerald eyes as she was approaching Calhoun. "It'll take more than simple firearms to kill me!" She placed her hands on the floor, sending an ugly shadow at the commando. It started to wrap itself around Calhoun, pinning her to the floor. She tried to fight against it, but couldn't. All Calhoun could do was watch as Reilly made her way over to the now-unconscious Felix, scooping him into her arms.

"I...won't let you...have my husband..." the _Hero's Duty_ heroine was still struggling against the weighted shadow.

"I have him now, do I not?" With that, Reilly disappeared.

Suddenly the shadows pinning Calhoun dissipated, freeing her. Vanellope was starting to stir as well.

"Wh-What happened?" the president wondered. "Where's Hammer Time?"

"The queen," the sergeant growled, "She took him. That pie _was_ poison."

"Where...?"

Both girls heard Ralph grumble as he too was rising to his feet.

"What happened?" The "villain" wondered.

"Where's the queen?" Rinty burst into the penthouse, with his six brothers, Snow, and the _Sugar Rush_ racers behind him.

"Vanellope!" Taffyta and Candlehead ran over to hug their president. "You're okay! Did the queen hurt you?"

Vanellope shook her head. "She just put me to sleep."

"Where is Reilly now?" Snow asked, scowling.

"She got away."

"With my husband!" added Calhoun angrily. "And she possessed Wreck-It to do it." She nodded to Ralph, who was still oblivious as to what was going on.

"I thought as much," said Silverman.

"The last thing I remember is getting stopped by the Surge Protector at the port and actually seeing the witch with a pie," Ralph interjected, "She took over me to..."

"Don't worry, Stinkbrain. What's important is saving Hammer Guy," Vanellope assured him.

"She has Felix?"

Everyone nodded.

"We have to get him back," said Snow, "Before Reilly takes his heart."

"We need a plan first, though." Archie suggested.

"Oh, and while you and your band of midgets are coming up with one, the queen will already have my husband's heart!" Calhoun snapped, heavy sarcasm in her voice. "That witch has done it this time, and while you're planning, I'll be on my way to _Mirror Mirror_." The commando had her riflie at the ready as she was headed for the door.

"Look, lady. I know you care about your husband, but Reilly's not someone you want to underestimate," said Rinty, trying to stop her but earned a piercing glare.

"I've lost one love already, and I'm not losing another one."

"This isn't doing Felix any good though," Ralph interjected, "Felix is my best friend too, but this isn't helping him."

"Yeah," agreed Alan, "Your guy wouldn't want you storming Reilly's castle half-cocked and risking getting killed.

Calhoun sighed, hating to realize the dwarf was right. Felix wouldn't want that. But she wasn't losing another love. Losing Brad (even though he had been a programmed past) was enough.

**Things are definitely starting to heat up now! Thanks for the reviews, by the way. And to everyone who's just following and favoriting! Good sign that you enjoy reading the fic! Only two chapters left! Hope you're looking forward to them. In the meantime, don't forget to review! Even construstive crit is encouraged.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Glad you guys are enjoying it! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Felix and the Cursed Pie**

**Chapter 4**

"This was too easy. Look at what taking over a friend of Felix got me. And the knowledge of his love for pies." Reilly cackled, carrying the poisoned Fix-It Felix up to her large bedroom of her castle. She laid his unconscious form on the bed. The queen could sense everything she'd always desired radiate from the handyman's heart. Luck, fortune, happiness...Reilly could not wait to rob Felix of all of that. The witch stood over him, ready to get started.

_I am truly going to enjoy every minute of this. Not even Snow White will stop me after this. And if Calhoun comes to rescue her husband, she'll just be joining him._

...

"So this is _Mirror Mirror_," Vanellope realized. She, and the group had just entered the first-person fairytale game, which took place in a dark forest run by every creature one could think of.

"It's not beautiful after all," said Rancis. "But it's supposed to be, right?"

"Only when a player fights his or her way through this forest to Reilly's kingdom," Snow pointed to the dark, cloud-shrouded castle in the distance.

"And kill the queen herself, of course," added Alan, brandishing a crossbow. "Speaking of fight, you guys should be careful here. This forest is always crawling with Reilly's monsters."

"Especially when you all are at risk," said Archie, looking from Calhoun to the other non-natives. "Unlike us, who'll regenerate."

"He's right guys," agreed Ralph, then turned to the three _Sugar Rush_ racers. "Which is why you three should go back to _Sugar Rush_."

"Look, big guy. Just because you saved our game from that King Candy or Turbo-whatever, doesn't mean you can boss us around," Taffyta stared the wrecker down.

"Yeah, we can help too," Candlehead joined in, "Besides, we still owe you for that time. Let us help save Fix-It."

"And protect my princess," added Rancis, moving closer to Snow White, who sighed in annoyance. "I don't care how dangerous it is, we're coming."

Rustling was heard among the bushes, keeping everyone alert.

"Trolls," Rinty sniffed the air, readying his axe. "Get ready, boys."

Several blue-skinned muscular creatures jumped out of the forest, ambushing the group. One scooped up Taffyta in his meaty fist.

"Put me down, you bad-breathed ape!" she screamed.

"Taffyta!" Vanellope jumped to her fellow racer's aid, followed by Candlehead and Rancis.

The troll roared, swatting away the three racers.

"Don't worry, kid!" Archie fired his own arrow at the creature, hitting it square in the fist holding Taffyta, causing it to release her.

"You okay?" Candlehead helped her up.

"This is no place for you four!" Alan warned as more trolls (followed by dark soldiers) attacked. He jabbed a knight in the face with his crossbow. "Didn't the big guy tell you that? If you guys get killed here..."

"We know that! We don't regenerate!" Taffyta cut him off. "And I say we're not leaving! Hey, Wreck-It and Blondie aren't in their games either!"

"But we're the offensive here," Calhoun interjected. "You and even Vanellope are..."

"Don't say we're in the way, lady!" the president snapped. "We'll show you we're useful!" That was when she glanced around the forest. "Looks like this place needs a little fire."

"Light it up, Candlehead!" Rancis gestured to the dry leaves and bark. "Hope these monsters like fire!"

Candlehead giggled, lowering her head to the dry shrubbery and set it ablaze, causing a fire to burn around the trolls and dark knights. They jumped back.

"Let's go!" Silverman jumped through the flames, smashing his hammer into a troll's head. Ralph was right behind the dwarf, punching into a shadow knight.

Vanellope and the other racers followed the other dwarves' lead as Candlehead lit one troll like a torch and Rinty sliced through a knight.

"I told you we were useful," said Taffyta, smirking as she high-fived Candlehead.

Snow White and Calhoun were surrounded by a crowd of dark knights. Snow raised her sword, while Calhoun readied her rifle. Both struck at the demons, fighting until they were nothing but black vapor.

"This way!" Snow urged, pointing over to a clear path.

Calhoun and the _Sugar Rush_ racers followed.

"You heard her, boys!" Rinty commanded as he, his brothers, and Ralph started to keep up, until a dwarf named Billy tripped over a rock.

"Guys!" he shouted, then heard more monsters approaching.

Ralph stopped to help him, but he suddenly found himself grabbed up by an approaching troll.

"Wreck-It!" Billy shouted.

"Ralph!" Vanellope gasped.

"Go! Save Felix!" the wrecker called as he was trying to break free from the troll's grip. "Don't worry about me! I'll catch up!"

"No!" the princess started toward him, but was grabbed by Taffyta.

"We gotta keep going, Vanellope!" she said. "Wreck-It's faced worse!"

"She's right," Billy agreed. "Come on! We gotta save Fix-It! There's not much time!"

Vanellope glanced back as the troll carried Ralph away. _Stinkbrain...you better promise you'll catch up with us._

...

"Such light..." Reilly ran her hands across Felix's body, feeling the luck and fortune that lurked within his heart. "Now it begins." The queen started to chant:

_Shining heart  
Come to me  
Bring me your luck  
Bring me your fortune_

_This fregile vessel  
Which I wield  
Give me what beats  
And grant me power._

A golden orb of light emerged from Felix's chest, forming into a gem. It radiated with immense energy, feeling warm in Reilly's hands.

"Such power," the queen gasped, not believing it at first. "Luck, fortune, happiness... All of which makes a shining heart such as one named Felix." She laughed, almost with amazement. "Now Calhoun and, of course, Snow White will no longer pose a threat."

...

"Reilly's castle's up ahead!" Snow said as everyone reached a long stone bridge leading to the castle.

"You guys have to cross this?" Rancis asked.

"Hey, you cavities got it easy, unlike us," Alan said. "If the player makes it this far, he or she..."

An ear-splitting roar was heard.

"Face _that_," finished Archie.

"What was _that_?" Candlehead asked as she and the others glanced around.

The roar was heard again. Suddenly, an enormous dragon swooped in on them, its winds threatening to knock the group off balance.

"Fuentes," said Silverman. "That's what Reilly calls her, at least. In any case, she is not to be taken lightly."

"Watch out!" Archie urged as the black dragon swooped down again, this time nearly knocking Vanellope off the bridge.

"Gotcha!" Alan caught the president just in time.

"Thanks. Whoa, Turbo's got nothing on this overgrown reptile." Vanellope stared up at the circling creature. This time, Fuentes opened its maw, ready to release a powerful stream of flames at the group.

"Continue across!" Calhoun urged as she, Snow, and the three racers picked up the pace across the bridge. The dwarves and Vanellope hurried after them, but not before Alan lost his footing.

"Alan!" the dwarf named Pete cried, pulling out his boomerangs.

"Leave our brother alone!" Archie fired his crossbow at Fuentes, the arrow making its mark on its wing. The dragon roared in pain, then released a deadly flame at the group.

Alan quickly scrambled to his feet, then hurled his chains at Fuentes's foot, trying to yank it to the ground but ended up being dragged.

"Hang on, Alan!" Billy hurried to his side, trying to pull his brother free.

"We gotta help!" Rinty commanded the other dwarves. "Come on!" He and his brothers went over to Alan and Billy's aid to fight Fuentes, who let out another roar.

"Go, you guys!" Archie urged Calhoun, Snow, and the racers, "Fix-It needs you!"

"You guys..." Snow stared at her seven dwarves fighting against Reilly's pet dragon.

"We have to keep moving, princess!" Calhoun said, "They'll be fine. At least they're in their own game, unlike the runts and I."

"And Ralph," added Vanellope. "Hammer Time too. I hope they're both okay."

"Don't worry, Vanellope," Taffyta assured the president, "They will be."

...

"Seven more down," Reilly smirke, "And only four rotten cavities, Snow, and Calhoun left. Too bad those dwarves are in this game. I can't quite say the same thing about Wreck-It Ralph, though. Looks like I did more than what I wanted. Without that oafish bastard, _Fix-It Felix Jr._ is in peril. It appears this heart's luck is working well for me. And now I can use my new luck to put two more games out of order." The queen looked down at the approaching group of six, smiling triumphantly. "I will not need my creatures to take care of these wretches. My luck, fortune, and power will be more than enough to kill that annoying Calhoun, Snow White, and those brats."

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll probably have to add an extra chapter after the next one! Anyway, please drop a review! I love hearing your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took so long! School's started back for me, and now I only have time to update over the weekend and breaks, but I haven't abandoned anything, trust me! Here's where we go inside Reilly's castle. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Felix and the Cursed Pie**

**Chapter 5**

"This is the queen's castle, huh?" Calhoun, Snow White, and the racers made it inside the castle. The commando was taking the surroundings, which consisted of what appeared to be four hallways lined with torches.

"Okay, how are we supposed to know which one leads to the queen?" Taffyta wondered. "There are, like, a bunch of halls here?"

"Uh, there are only four, Taffyta," Vanellope pointed out. "But you're right. How _are_ we supposed to know?"

"We split up," Snow said, approaching a hallway, "One of these has to lead to Reilly."

"So the player goes through this too?" Candlehead asked. "What if they guess wrong?"

"Yes, the player has to choose which hall. And if he or she guesses wrong, one of Reilly's toughest creatures is waiting at the end of that hall. Guessing right will take you straight to the queen."

"But since it's after hours, we split up," Calhoun ordered as she would her men in _Hero's Duty_. "I'll go down this hall." She started to take the one in front of her.

"I'm fine on my own too," Vanellope said, taking the one on the far right.

"I'll keep you safe, Snow," Rancis moved to the princess's side.

Snow sighed. "Come one. And don't drag me down, either, shrimp." The two took the far left corridor.

"Let's go, Candlehead," Taffyta and her best friend started down the last hall. "Hopefully, ours is the right one."

...

"This place is givin' me the creeps already," Vanellope was cringing in fear as she was advancing down the corridor. "This is way creepier than King Candy. And that Bowser guy, not to mention the egg-shaped weirdo in _Sonic the Hedgehog_." Then she sighed. "I wish Ralph was here with me, then this would've been a whole lot easier and less scarier. But I'm doing this for Stinkbrain and Hammer Time. And I'm not letting Ralph's sacrifice be in vain. He'll be happy as long as Felix is safe again. Chin up, Vanellope. You're a president, and it's time to start actin' like one!" Then an opening came into view, leading to another room. "Sweet mother of monkey milk, I made it!" The president hurried toward the room, which looked like a large museum, with statues of dragons and suits of armor, along with heads of every beast one could think of. She glanced around, curious.

"There's no one here, so where's the queen?"

Suddenly Vanellope felt a large hand on her shoulder. She turned around, looking up to see the almost-familiar figure.

"Ralph?" _Wait, not quite Stinkbrain here. What's going on?_ The president noticed something...evil about the wrecker. Unlike the one she knew on a daily basis in _Fix-It Felix Jr._, this Ralph was completely a shadow, with black overalls, gray shirt, black hair, chalk-white skin, and red eyes staring down at her. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, Vanellope? It's me, Ralph," the dark one said, "Or shall I say, you left me to die back there."

"What are you talking about? You're not Ralph. And I didn't leave him to die out there. He sacrificed himself, but he said he'll catch up to us."

"He's standing right here!" the wrecker's voice was almost a growl. "I _am_ him! And you left me to get killed by those trolls! Now what good will saving Felix do when I'm dead? _Fix-It Felix Jr._ will get unplugged! And it's your fault! I help you regain your position as 'President' of _Sugar Rush_, and this is how you thank me? I should've left you as a glitch!"

"What? The queen's the one who's really causing this! And how do you know everything about me?"

"Because I have all of Ralph's memories. Of you. Of 'King Candy.' Not to mention Felix's wedding with Calhoun. Now, president, look into my eyes and tell me I'm not Wreck-It Ralph."

Vanellope looked up at Dark Ralph. Could this shadow really be the same friend she'd made in _Sugar Rush_? Or was it one of the queen's illusions? But he had all of the real Ralph's memories.

_I can't give in. It's a trick!_ Vanellope thought. _The queen's trying to fool me with some fake version of Stinkbrain_.

"Vanellope, look at me. Or rather, look at this." Dark Ralph pulled out a familiar, heart-shaped object from his shirt. The president looked at it intently and noticed it was the "medal" she'd made for him, the proof of their friendship. It was the real one too, which meant...

"No..." Vanellope gasped, then moved closer to Dark Ralph. "Ralph...I...didn't know... I..." Tears started to flow. "They really _did_ kill you. Now Felix..."

"It's okay, President," the false wrecker pulled her into a hug. "He and the other Nicelanders will get through the loss. Like I would be. And you, not to mention Calhoun." Then Dark Ralph sneered, unbeknownst to Vanellope. _Once you and her join Fix-It Felix himself, of course._

...

"Taffyta, I'm scared," Candlehead was clinging to her blonde friend as they made it out of their hallway and into what appeared to be a hall of mirrors.

"Don't worry, Candlehead. We'll get through this dump, as soon as we figure out what's with all these mirrors. And I'm with you. This _is_ creepy. I'm surprised nothing's jumped us yet."

"Adorable little girls. And here I thought Her Highness would lure something more substantial for me."

"What the..?" Taffyta wondered, glancing at all the mirrors. "Who was that?" Then her eyes fell on her reflection, which shimmered into a woman with the same figure as Sergeant Calhoun. Her long white hair flowed behind her along with her pale blue halter dress. The woman's cerulean eyes bore into Taffyta's with amusement.

"Who are you?" Candlehead asked shakily.

The mirror woman slipped out of the mirror and flew into another one behind the racers. She chuckled, smiling somewhat with a mischievous air around her.

"My name is Pitta," she replied. "I'm Her Majesty's trusted warrior. Well, one of them, at least. But her eyes'll be on me once I take care of you little girls. How about I introduce you to my mirror world?"

"You wish, lady!" Taffyta snapped, "Candlehead, melt these looking glasses. And that bad reflection!"

Candlehead put her candle to Pitta's mirror, but it seemed to have no effect. "What? How...?"

Pitta laughed maniacally, then blew out the racer's candle. "Poor little sweetie. Did anyone not tell you not to play with fire?"

"My candle!" Candlehead cried, looking up at the demon before her, who was smiling serenely.

"Alright, lady! You asked for it!" Taffyta growled. "We're gonna shatter you! Candlehead, let's break these mirrors! I don't care how much bad luck we'll get!" The pink-clad racer charged at the mirror Pitta was in, punching at it as hard as she could. The demon disappeared, appearing in the mirror next to it.

"Such an attempt, little girls. I should applaud you on it, though you're not making so much as a scratch. You see, this is my world, and I have seen many a player choose this room. And do you know what's happened to each one within the week we've been at Litwak's?"

"Game over?" Candlehead guessed.

"So you girls _are_ smart for your age. If a player happens to come across my world of mirrors, they can expect not to get past." Pitta chuckled. "It's almost funny. But now, I get to put a game out of order. And I loved _Sugar Rush_ too."

"Run!" Taffyta urged, as she and Candlehead started to run through the hall of mirrors, looking for a way out.

"Did I not tell you? You're not leaving my world of mirrors." The demon appeared in front of them, that "sweet" smile still on her face. "Now I shall introduce you to my reflection world!" Pitta chuckled, knowing she was going to enjoy this.

Taffyta and Candlehead braced themselves, knowing it could take a miracle for them to survive this danger.

...

"So, Snow, um, I was wondering if...after we save Fix-It and all..." Rancis was fumbling for words. He had been going on and on since the group split up. Snow was growing annoyed, wishing that he would just go away after they saved Felix.

"I hope you're not asking me out on a date, shrimp," the princess said as they reached the end of the long, torch-lined tunnel.

"No date. Just wondering if we could..."

Snow suddenly shushed the peanut butter cup racer, slowly entering into the large room, which appeared to be a greenhouse ridden with dark thorns and roses.

"Okay, now I'm creeped out," Rancis clung to Snow.

"Then _you_ go back!"

"No way! I'm here to protect you, princess!" Rancis vowed, "No way you're going through this alone!"

"Well, this is quite a laugh. A kid like you protecting the fair Snow White.

"Damn," Snow cursed. "It's Eli."

"At least you recognize voices, Snow," A man who looked to be in mid-twenties appeared before the two, thorns surrounding him. "And who is the kid, if you don't mind me asking?" The creature named Eli glanced down at Rancis, who was trying to stay brave. "You know what, don't answer that. I know already. _Sugar Rush_ scum, no doubt. What are you doing hanging around the princess?"

"W-Well, I..." Rancis was fumbling for words, his brave exterior gone.

"You're not going what they call Turbo, are you, boy? And do not think I don't know what that means, either."

"Turbo? No!"

"But you are clearly here to save that young man, are you not?" Eli's brown eyes narrowed into Snow's.

"That's because the _queen's_ the one who's gone Turbo," said Snow. "We're trying to get Fix-It Felix back before Reilly takes his heart."

"And I know why she wants it, dear Snow and boy. She wants Fix-It Felix Jr.'s luck, which can guarantee Her Majesty's success in rounds of this game."

"Wait, you're trying to say she wants to... raise her chances of winning against the player in this game?"

Eli nodded. "Her Majesty's been defeated quite a bit within this past week. And Fix-It Felix's heart (rather than yours, Snow) is the key to her success, it seems, making this game almost impossible to beat..._if_ luck is on her side. Keep in mind, luck can go either way, good or bad. You may have a chance if it works to your advantage."

_Hm, luck can go either way._ Rancis realized. "So we have a chance. What are we waiting for, Snow? Let's hurry!" Rancis started forward, but was stopped by a thorn that curled up around the racer.

"I never said anything about letting you pass, did I?" The demon said, smirking at him. "You're in just as much trouble for trespassing in my sanctuary during after hours. Especially you, boy. You, Snow, of all people, should know that."

The princess scowled. _I knew Eli wasn't going to let us pass easily, no matter the circumstances._ Drawing out her sword, she charged at the warlock, who seemed amused by the challenge.

"I guess my magic needs a little stretching after all."

**Again, sorry this chapter took so long! There are a couple of chapters left after this! Hope you guys enjoy and are looking forward to it! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait on this chapter! I've been on one of my other fics! But rest assured, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Felix and the Cursed Pie**

**Chapter 6**

"No demonic scum around," Calhoun realized when she reached the end of the hallway and ended up at a flight of stairs. "Can't be too careful, though." The commando started to run up the winding staircase, at the same time on the lookout for any creatures of Reilly that would jump out at her at a moment's notice. Reaching the top, she entered what appeared to be a large chamber, a large fire blazing in its middle and a familiar figure standing in front of it, back turned. Calhoun moved closer, slowly nearing the figure.

"I see you've guessed the right hall, Calhoun of the narrow wood." The figure slowly turned to face her.

"You," the _Hero's Duty_ heroine growled, staring the queen down, "Where's my husband?"

Reilly chuckled darkly, as if Calhoun had made a joke. She then jerked a thumb behind her. Calhoun moved in for a closer look. Inside a casket, lay Felix, whose face was pale and drained of all color. A lily was held to his chest.

"What did you do to him?"

"What I said I'd do." Reilly's body was suddenly engulfed in dark energy. "I absorbed your husband's heart. Now his fortune belongs to me. And that's not all I've acquired." The witch snapped her fingers, revealing several black crystals, which contained all of the others. Ralph, the dwarves, the _Sugar Rush _racers, and Snow were all in the witch's clutches. "Looks like my warriors succeeded."

This enraged Calhoun. No way was this psychotic queen going to get away with this. Reilly had definitely taken "going Turbo" to a whole new level. Even the demented racer himself couldn't compare to the evil entity before Calhoun.

"You...witch!" the commando charged at Reilly, firing her rifle, but was forced back into a wall with a flick of the queen's finger. Quickly recovering, Calhoun glared into Reilly's emerald eyes, which were burning with dark energy as the latter approached her, grabbing Calhoun by the hair.

Kneeling down to her, Reilly moved to her ear. "Your firearms are useless against me, especially when luck is on my side." She threw Calhoun aside, sending her sliding toward the base of Felix's casket. She looked up at her unconscious husband, staring at his pale form and promising she was not going to lose him. She was going to save him, and that meant stopping the wicked queen who did this to him. Calhoun stared Reilly down again, the latter prepared to hurl a powerful spell at the commando.

"You understand that you're powerless against me," the queen's left hand was burning with crackling green energy. "Yet you seem to deny it. But don't worry. That denial will wear out...as you turn to stone!" Reilly hurled the orb of energy at Calhoun, who dodged it just in time.

But the _Hero's Duty_ lead wasn't quick enough. The energy nicked her foot, immobilizing it. Then the spell started to advance up Calhoun's ankle, making its way up her leg, and continuing.

"Damn..." she swore under her breath.

"You'll make a nice addition to castle." Reilly approached her, finally standing over her, as half of Calhoun's body (the entire lower half) was stone. "Maybe you can stay up here, next to your husband. And don't worry, I'll take good care of Fix-It Felix. His heart _and_ his body." The queen cackled.

Calhoun was struggling to move, to try to break free of the spell, but couldn't. This was it. She was going to live for the rest of her life as a stiff. As one of Reilly's many statues and pieces of decor in the castle. She would never see her men in _Hero's Duty _(which was now at risk) or any of her friends again. What's worse? She wasn't going to see her husband again. Both of their games were going down, along with _Sugar Rush_ and most likely _Mirror Mirror_ as Calhoun glanced at all the trapped dwarves, Snow White, Vanellope and the other racers, and Ralph.

"W-What's happening?"

Calhoun's attention was back on Reilly, who seemed to be struggling and clutching her chest. The queen appeared to be in pain as she sank to her knees.

_What's with her?_ the commando wondered as the witch was writhing in pain.

"This...heart..." Reilly groaned, feeling not _her_ heart, but _Felix's _heart beating faster. "What's...going...on?"

_Huh. Looks like Fix-It's heart's too strong for her to handle._ Then Calhoun felt herself able to move again. She glanced down to notice Reilly's spell was weakening. _And it looks like that's not the only thing that's happening._ The commando then glanced at the crystals imprisoning Ralph and the others, which were starting to crack.

"What is this?" Reilly gasped against the pain as she saw her work starting to become undone. "My spells!" Upon seeing Calhoun rising to her feet. "You! You... But how? Felix's luck..."

"Can go either way, apparently," Calhoun finished, "Good or bad. Fix-It doesn't always have good luck. He can have the worst luck at times, which is what you're feeling right now."

Reilly grew enraged upon hearing this. How dare this cyber mortal look down on a queen. A powerful one at that. She wasn't going to stand for it. She wasn't, and Reilly was going to make her pay for trying to make a fool out of her. Pulling out a crescent-shaped dagger from her cloak, Reilly raised it to Calhoun's heart, ready to thrust it into the commando.

However, the most surprising thing happened: the blade turned to Reilly's heart upon delivering the blow.

"No!" Losing control, the dagger thrust itself into the queen's chest, causing her to shriek. She collapsed, her life slowly slipping away from her.

_I bet it was Fix-It again_, Calhoun realized as she knelt down to Reilly, who was breathing heavily and rapidly.

"It...seems that I've...underestimated...your husband's heart. Its power...that is..."

"He probably has a strong will. Have you ever thought about that? Just goes to show that his heart already belongs to someone." Calhoun smirked triumphantly.

"That it was. His heart...was _too_ powerful...which was why...Felix was able...to take control. And...his luck...his bad luck...only added on...to the pain." Reilly chuckled softly.

"Well, that's the price you pay for stealing it. There's a downside to everything, my husband's luck being one of them. And it got the better of you, obviously. Just be glad you're in _your_ game."

"Gloating, I see. Laugh...all you want...because once...I regenerate...next time...it _will_...be different." The queen went limp.

"There won't be a next time, witch. Not if we make sure this doesn't happen again." Then Calhoun noticed a light emerging from Reilly's chest, forming into a gem. When the commando took it in her hands, it felt warm. _Fix-It..._

She headed over to her unconscious husband's casket, where Felix's deathly pale form lay. Calhoun removed the glass covering him, then placed his warm, shining heart into his chest. She bent down to kiss him, putting all her love and strength into it to break the spell he was under.

It was starting to work. The color was returning to Felix, along with his life. His eyes slowly opened, looking up at his wife.

"T-Tammy..." the Good Guy whispered, sitting up. "Where am I?" Suddenly his eyes fell on Reilly's lifeless form, and then on the crystal prisons holding Ralph and the others, which shattered one by one until they were all free.

"What happened?" Vanellope wondered, picking herself up and glancing around. Then her eyes fell on the dead queen, the dagger lodged in her chest. "Whoa."

"What'd we miss?" Ralph was starting to come to, shaking his head. "Those trolls..."

"Ralph!" the princess glitched into the wrecker's arms, glad he was alive. "I thought you were dead!"

"So did I."

"Wreck-It! Runt!" Calhoun regarded the two, "I see you're both okay."

"And me too," added Felix, stepping off the casket. "But what happened? The last thing I remember was eating that pie. And Ralph...sounded just like _her_." The handyman gestured to the lifeless Reilly.

"Ugh, what a headache."

"Taffyta, where are we? Weren't we running from that Pitta lady?"

"Guys!" Vanellope ran over to her fellow racers. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," replied Taffyta. "What about you, Vanellope?"

"Someone tell me how we got here." Rancis was slowly coming to, then noticed Snow and the dwarves recovering. "Snow, are you alright?" He hurried to the princess's side, helping her up."

"I'm fine," she smiled, which was a first toward the racer, "Thanks, Rancis. You're not as annoying as I thought."

"Really?" The peanut butter cup boy was blushing red with excitement. "So does that mean...?"

Snow's smile suddenly turned to her annoyed expression. "I just wanted to thank you. That doesn't mean I'm interested in you, so don't get the two mixed up, okay?"

"Yeah, don't push your luck, kid," agreed Silverman.

"But...I..." Rancis was frozen at the sudden rejection.

"Don't worry, Rancis." Taffyta draped her arm around him, "You'll find someone else next week."

"Yeah," Candlehead followed suit. "Snow just wasn't the one for you."

"So, anyone know what we're going to do with her?" Calhoun nodded to Reilly, who was still dead. "Once she regenerates, of course."

"We'll talk with Surge Protector," Snow said. "Maybe he can work something out so she can't leave the game."

"At least for a week." Rinty added. "But I'm sure she won't be a threat anymore afterwards."

"In the meantime, anyone want to hit _Tapper_?" Archie offered. "It's all on me tonight."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Felix agreed.

**You thought I was going to end it here, didn't you? But that would probably keep it hanging. There's only one more chapter left! Again, sorry this took so long to update! The last chapter should be up next week for sure! In the meantime, drop me a review. Love to hear what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone! Here's the final chapter of my Snow White fic! There might be another fairy-tale based fic on the way that I'm looking forward to starting! So there'll be more fairytale mayhem on the way! Tell me what you think, okay? Anyhoo, enjoy the finale of this fic (heh heh, TV humor)!**

**I don't own Wreck-It Ralph!**

**Felix and the Cursed Pie**

**Chapter 7**

"Alright guys, let's cross this bridge! And keep your eyes peeled-dragons do NOT play nice!" Snow White instructed the player (a little boy) as he was swinging the sword at the oncoming ogres and dark knights on the bridge. Then a thunderous roar was heard.

"Here we go, knave!" Alan shouted as the screen moved up to focus on Fuentes approaching, making a nose dive toward the first-person screen. It released a stream of flames at the screen, but the boy dodged left, avoiding it.

"Careful, knave!" Archie urged.

"Looks like that kid's having a blast over there," Taffyta pointed out, staring over at the little boy playing _Mirror Mirror_. "Let's just hope he doesn't run into that Pitta lady and her fun house of mirrors." She, Vanellope, Candlehead, and the other racers were in _Sugar Rush_, which hadn't had a player yet but were sure they'd have one soon.

"She couldn't be any worse than a shadow guy passing for Stinkbrain," Vanellope said, leaning over her kart. "I heard that they all got a week just like that queen. They can't leave the game."

"I feel sorry for them, though," Candlehead sighed.

"You're kidding, right?" Taffyta glanced incredulously at her friend, "Pitta tried to kill us, Candlehead! So did all those monsters in there too."

"What was it like in there?" Swizzle interjected, interested, "Man, you could've taken us with you! We could've kicked that queen's butt."

"And I bet the princess was cool too," added Gloyd. "I so wanted to protect her!"

"Now you two are sounding like Rancis," said Jubileena, "I don't see why he's so..." Then the cherry racer glanced around to realize they were one racer short. "Where _is_ Rancis?"

"Don't worry, Snow. I'm here!"

"What the...?" Taffyta and the other racers' attention was back on _Mirror Mirror_ to notice a diminutive knight wielding a sword made of peanut butter-filled candy. He was in front of Snow White and the dwarves, taking the knights and the dragon head-to-head.

"That idiot..." Taffyta groaned.

"Looks like Rancis just took 'going Turbo' to a whole new level," Vanellope shook her head.

"But he looks like he's having fun," added Candlehead.

"Man, that should be me in there," Swizzle sighed, "Lucky Rancis. But hey, he never won in this game, so he might win in that one."

"Yeah, _might_." Snowanna said.

...

"How're you feeling, Felix?" Ralph asked, exiting _Fix-It Felix Jr. _from a somewhat quiet day. Only two players had played their game today but lost. And between both rounds, the wrecker had asked his friend if he was fine. He had to admit: spells could have lasting effects.

"I'm fine, Ralph," the Good Guy insisted, "Fit as a fiddle. No witch could shatter _this_ heart." Felix patted his chest with confidence. "I wonder what Reilly wanted with my heart, anyway? I mean, I'm not that lucky or the 'fairest' in all of Game Central Station. But I'm glad you guys and Tammy saved me."

"You should watch what pies you eat, though." Calhoun came out of _Hero's Duty_ to join the two men. "You never know what the hell is in some of them. But I'm glad that witch didn't do too much damage to you, Fix-It." She pulled him into a kiss. "Reilly had better watch out next time she tries to come at you."

"Well, we won't have to worry about her for a while," said Ralph. "She and her monsters are trapped in the game for a week. And maybe once she's out again, she might change."

"Hey, Vanellope! Can you believe Wreck-It?"

The three adults noticed Taffyta, Candlehead, and Vanellope exiting _Sugar Rush._

"You guys heard...?"

"Oh, come on, Stinkbrain," Vanellope scoffed. "We can hear you very well."

"And there's no way that queen's gonna turn over a new leaf," Taffyta added. "I don't care how long she's trapped in there."

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned to see an armored Rancis coming out of _Mirror Mirror_, along with Snow White and the dwarves.

"Wasn't that dangerous?" Candlehead asked.

"Looks like someone went Turbo today," Calhoun smirked, looking down at the peanut butter cup boy.

"You got some explaining to do." Taffyta folded her arms, waiting for an explanation. "You had us worried in there! Don't you know what...?"

"But the kid did well," Archie cut her off.

"Yeah, he could be one of us," Rinty added.

"Assuming he doesn't make the top nine in the Random Roster Race," Vanellope said with a smile.

"And doesn't get any of us killed," Alan put in. "I almost got scorched because of the rookie."

"Hey, I can still see my princess during after hours, either way." Rancis winked at Snow, who sighed in annoyance.

"We should definitely celebrate though," suggested Candlehead. "We saved Fix-It and Rancis is now a dwarf (kinda). So _Tapper_?"

"Whoa, hold on, kid," Ralph calmed the excited racer.

"Don't worry, Stinkbrain. It's not like we're gonna order any drinks," Vanellope assured him.

"Besides, I just wanna be with my lovely Snow," Rancis draped a hand around the princess as they and the others were headed for _Tapper_.

"You just don't give up do you?" Snow shook her head, but there was a smile this time.

Rancis smirked. "You're right, I don't."

**Hope everyone enjoyed! I'd like to thank everyone who's faved, followed, and reviewed throughout! I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did! I'll probably be doing another fairytale fic soon! And there are a few characters that I named as references! Here they are: **

**Reilly the Evil Queen, Alan, Silverman (actors from WIR), Rinty (short for a show in the past), Fuentes, Pitta, and Eli.**

**Review and tell me how you liked the story, are looking forward to my other fics, or can guess the above! Anyhoo, stay sweet!**


End file.
